No End in Sight
by EbonyNiteshade
Summary: What if Mehrunes Dagon could come back to Tamriel and wreak havoc? What if his ticket in is the Dovahkiin... who is also a Septim? And what if there was a shout that caused Odahviing to be able to change into a human? Please R&R and be gentle this is a new one. I have to thank my two betas I go to school with support(: I hope you all enjoy the story, I will update as much as I can.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Dragonborn/Dovahkiin's P.O.V

The Throat of the World rested with eerie silence as I traveled up its snowy terrain, my mammoth fur boots protecting me from the snows bitter bite. I also wore tanned leather leggings and a long-sleeved, leather shirt with Hircine's "Savior's Hide" conforming to my figure. The Blade of Woe hummed against my hip, satisfied with the blood of my enemies as the Nightengale Bow bumped off my shoulders. My hair was matted all around my face, clinging to the cuts and bruises that caressed my features. I kept my eyes straight as my muscles screamed in agony trying not to flinch. My pride wouldn't let me. Reaching the top of my trek, I came to a hault and hunched over to take a few much needed breaths. When I looked back up, I was greeted by the ancient eyes of Dovah; the Grey Beards were off to the side, gathered around Paarthurnax's bones, singing a hymn in the dragon's ancient languauge.

Sighing I walked towards them as stood before Paarthunrnax's skull bending forward, caressing his snout. I hummed softly, "The Dragonborn Comes". The Grey Beards gazed down at me in suspicious hatred as they backed awayaway. I felt the dragonblood course through me as light emenated from my body as it wrapped and weaved around an through around an through Paarthurnax's bones. I opened my eyes as I brought in a breath for a shout.

"Slen Tiid Vo!"

Paarthurnax raised from the ground while his body reformed itself; he ripped the sky with a thunderous roar causing all the dragons to fall into a silence. I glanced up at the dragons as I caught Odahviing watching over me protectively. I had defeated Alduin and now I had a dragonon my side... but just one was not enough to protect me from the rest that surrounded me, nor would one be able to protect me from a possibly angry Paarthurnax. I felt the ground quiver as I turned back to see Paarthurnax being trailed after by the Grey Beards while he approached me.

All four of the men whispered in angry voices as they pointed their angry fingers at me, yet Paarthurnax remained calm. Till finally he had enough.

"Fus Ro Dah!"

The Grey Beards blew almost one hundred feet away into the snow as they landed dazed. Paarthurnax then refocused his gaze on me and then realized why I was here.

"So, Dovahkiin... you have defeated Alduin the World Eater," the old dragon questioned.

I nodded my head slowly as I stared down at my snow covered feet. From the corner of my eye I saw Paarthurnax turn his head to face the rest of the dragons. After that I began to tune myself out as I distantly heard each dragon roar defiantly, 'Alduin'. I heard Paarthurnax saying a few words as I felt myself respond and then watched as he flew away. I fell to my knees just as soon as the Grey Beards began to murmur and walk past me as they shuffled back down the path to High Hrothgar. I gazed at the sun as I heard the beating of wings. Odahviing then landed next to me, his wing sheltering over me as a barrier from the cold and snow.

"I told you that if you defeated Alduin, I would serve you and that is what I shall do... Dovahkiin," Odahviing stated, inclining his head towards me.

I touched Odahviing's face with affection as I felt him let out a long breath but in doing so I caused one of my hastily healed wounds to tear wide open causing me to collapse to the ground.

"Argh," I cried out as I curled up into a ball of agony, closing my eyes.

I felt the ground shiver as Odahviing shuffled and pressed his snout into my side, inspecting the damage.

"This should have been treated days ago. Where is your patience, hmm? Drem," Odahviing chastised.

"You should know me by now Odahviing," I chuckled, grabbing my side. "I have no patience."

Odahviing snorted, "Stubborn youngling. Now we need to get this wound healed fast... where must I take you to get this treated?"

I looked at him in complete and utter shock as if he had three heads instead of one.

"Have you consumed foul horker meat?! Has all the wisdom of age escaped your brain?! Your a dragon! For the love of Akatosh and Talos! You will be shot on sight," I exclaimed in a short breath, causing me to have no air filling my lungs.

Odahviing stared down at me in amusement, breathing out a plume of smoke in a huff. He knew I was right.

"What of the Blades Courtyard," he questioned.

"What of it," I responded.

"What if I took you there, wouldn't you be able to stumble inside and get the aid you require?"

I layed there pondering for a moment then nodded and replied, "It would have to be in the early hours of the morning or in the late evening while everyone is asleep as to not see you."

Odahviing raised his gaze to the sky and murmured, "Dawn is breaking."

"Greet the New Day," I whispered.

Odahviing crouched low to the ground and knudged my side with his nose.

"Come little one... climb aboard. I must get you healed immediately before the gash becomes infected."

I grunted as I latched onto one of Odahviing's horns and hauled myself up. I hoolered as I let go in pain with fresh blood gushing from my wound.

"I can't stand," I gasped, as more blood soaked the snow.

Odahviing growled in defiance as he took flight grabbing me with his back feet.

"You are not dying yet Dovahkiin!"

With the dragon's last words echoing in my mind, I drifted off into darkness.

-.-.-.-

**I awoke to the warmth of a white silk bed and people gathered around me.**

**"Martin, step away from the poor girl."**

**I heard a sigh of impatience as a name escaped, "Farae."**

**Finally openeing my eyes I met eye contact with an Imperial woman whose hair was salt and peppered from age; her eyes were still bright and vibrant expressing an adventerous deteremination. She smiled brightly down at me, reminding me of my mother's own smile. To her right stood a young man in his mid-twenties with shoulder length, chestnut hair and bright-blue eyes; to her left stood an elderly gentleman who matched the other man aside from the snow white hair and heavy age lines. Both men sood adorned in emperor's garb whilst the woman wore clothes of a noble. Both old designs from Cyrodill.**

**"How are you feeling child," the elderly gentleman asked, patting my hand gently.**

**"Great," I croaked then stuttered. "W-who are you people?"**

**The woman chuckled as she brushed a piece of hair away from my face.**

**"We are your ancestors, Scout," she said.**

**I looked at them with shock and shook my head.**

**"Am I dead?"**

**The young man approached then said, "Far from it. You know of the Septim blood line and the Oblivion crisis?"**

**"Of course. Every species across Tamriel knows the tale and about the young wman who made it all possible," I explained, hauling myself into a sitting position.**

**The old man announced, "I am Uriel Septim."**

**I furrowed my eyebrows as I turned back to the young man and woman.**

**"I am Martin Septim," the man stated.**

**"And I'm Farae the Hero of Kvatch," the woman whispered. **

**The man named Martin placed a hand on Farae's shoulder. She smiled warmly as she gazed up at Martin lovingly. That's when it all clicked.**

**"Your ****THE**** Uriel Septim who was assassinated by the Mythic Dawn and entrusted the Amulet of Kings to an escaped female prisoner who so happened to be Farae. Then admist all of the chaos, you two had a secret relation causing her to be with child?"**

**All three of them nodded in unision.**

**"I didn't discover I was with child till after Martin's death," Farae murmured.**

**I sat there with my jaw dropped as I stared at all three of them.**

**"So that means I'm... a Septim?"**

**"By blood, yet not by name," Martin stated.**

**Farae smiled then added, "But for good reason."**

**Before I could ask why, I heard the beatins of wings. Looking ahead I noticed the room I was in had an open way to the sky; soon a dragon landed causing the ground to quiver. I immediately bolted up to defend myself to discover I was only wearing a white noble's gown and no armor.**

**"You'd dare fight one of the Great Divines? The one who blessed you with your Thu'um, Dovahkiin," a wise voice questioned, as it echoed after each word.**

**A white dragon came walking towards me his eyes nothing but a silver pupil with a grey smoke trailing on the sides of his face. But his feet did not touch the ground and instead hovered a few feet from the ground. He bled with raw fear and power.**

**"Greet me with your thu'um, Dragonborn. Like a true Dovah."**

**The dragon brought its face close to mine almost to the point I could've reached out to touch his snout and run my fingers over his perfect scales. I felt my inner being begin to churn as I took ina breath.**

**"Yol Toor Shul!"**

**The dragon then became permeated with my voice as he breathed in, closing his eyes.**

**"Akatosh," I felt myself whisper.**

**The god's form purred as he barely touched my chest with his snout, "Your Thu'um is strong Dovahkiin. I chose well." **

**I shakily reached out and brushed my fingers across the dragon's scales causing him to shiver.**

**"Hmm do not tempt a Divine for more than just one simple touch, Dovahkiin," Akatosh smirked, as he looked directly into my eyes.**

**I quickly withdrew my hand as the God chuckled, transforming into a human. There before in place of the dragon was a man with long black hair that was half-way pinned back. He had high cheekbones with a five o'clock shadow and silver irises that sparkled with wisdom. He wore steel armor but his gauntlets represented dragon's claws. And he had a white cape pinned on both shoulders and hanging to the floor.**

**"Leave us."**

**My ancestors rose as they all lined up to say their goodbyes.**

**"May the Gods give you strength and steer you right by the stars. I will be watching you," Uriel stated as he faded away.**

**Martin stepped forward and placed a hand on my shoulder, "You are a Septim, the rightful Emporer of Cyrodill, stay strong. Don't follow your mind but your heart... I'm proud of you."**

**Tears began to fall as I hugged my grandfather's neck. He finally pulled away, kissed my forehead then disappeared from my arms. With tear filled eyes I turned to face Farae, who smiled warmly at me.**

**"Go to Cyrodill then venture to the abandoned Wenyon Priory. There is a chest within its walls that contains a few things you must retrieve... I'm watching you brave one," Farae murmured.**

**Before i could hug my ancestor, she vanished from sight... leaving me alone with Akatosh. The Divine approached me slowly making his boots click the white marble floors.**

**"Azura, Namira, Nocturnal, Hircine... all Daedric Gods that of which you serve as their individual champion," stated Akatosh.**

**Finally he steped directly in front of me, trembling I looked to the ground.**

**"You have allies in the Planes of Oblivion, Dragonborn... but not all of the Princes are on your side."**

**"What are you saying," I asked, side stepping Akatosh.**

**I strode towards a balcony as I leaned against the railing. I felt a hand be placed on the small of my back. I turned to look up at Akatosh whose hands came up to frame the sides of my face.**

**"Dovahkiin, my Dragonborn," breathed Akatosh. "You are more precious to all of Tamriel than the rest of the mortals."**

**My heart fluttered around my chest as his face was only mere inches away from mine; I felt the claws of his gauntles barely press against my full cheeks.**

**"Follow Farae's instructions. Go to Wenyon Priory outside of Chorroll. Inside the chest lies the remnants of the Amulet of Kings. Embrace the Septim blood within you Dragonborn. Tamriel will need you now more than ever, watch the skies."**

**"Wait, why are you telling me all of this? What are you not telling me," I questioned.**

**The God frowned down at me, "The chest will hold all your answers."**

**Before I could protest, Akatosh kissed me causing my head to become light. After he pulled away he whispered in my ear.**

**"Dovah Kotin Mun. Mun Kotin Dovah."**

**Before I blacked out, Akatosh gifted me with a power and things faded away.**

-.-.-.-

I bolted up right as I glanced around frantically. I was in my private chambers in Skyhaven Temple.

By the Nine, I thought. Odahviing actually succeeded, but where is he?

My eyes widened in terror, I leapt out of bed and rushed out into the hall. My white silk gown whipping around my legs and my long hair, braided, swatting against my back. Rushing down the hallway I pressed in a stone causing the way to the rest of the temple to appear. I sped to the dining hall where the Blades were sitting with Alduin's wall looming behind them.

"Dragonborn! What are you doing up, you should be resting," exclaimed Esbern.

"Where is Odahviing?"

All the Blades ceased eating and dropped their forks. Lydia gazed at me like I was crazy while Farkas and Vilkas glanced at each other.

"Where in Oblivion is the dragon," I screeched, glaring around like a madwoman.

"He is chained outside, Dragonborn," Delphine stated. "We believed you would want to slaughter the beast yourself for the injury he inflicted on you."

I felt rage boiling up insdie me as I walked up to her and unsheather her katana from her belt. I strode towards the courtyard doors with all the Blades trailing after me; barging through the door to courtyard I found Odahviing battered and broken. His wings had been slashed by swords and scales torn off... he was barely alive.

I burst out into a run as I slid on my knees collapsing next to the dragon's snout.

He opened up his eyes with a flutter an a ragged breath," Krosis, Dovahkiin. Zu Funt, Zu Sahla. Tahrodiis joore."

I shook my head and chuckled sadly signaling to the dragon that I didn't understand all of what he said.

"Shame you never learned the Tinvaak of the Dov," chuckled Odahviing, as blood seeped from his mouth.

Odahviing began to shutter causing me to back away.

"Take the sword, Dovahkiin... me laying here is a Dukaan, dishonor, to the Dov," Odahviing whispered.

Use the Shout, whispered a voice. You can save him once he is human.

I felt my Thu'um stir up inside me as I pulled in a breath.

"Dovah Kotin Mun," I shouted, as I backed away even further from Odahviing.

The sky immediately darkened as I heard another roar of a dragon, I looked up to see an ethereal white dragon approaching Odahviing. The other dragon hovered above Odahviing until he fell to the same position I heard Odahviing begin to scream in pain as he was engulfed by darkness.

"Dovahkiin!"

Hearing his cry I attempted to rush towards him till Delphine stopped me.

"Have you gone mad?!"

"No! If it wasn't for the Blades and their prejudiceness towards dragons this wouldn't be happening! I got injured and Odahviing was trying to help me," I exclaimed, glaring at Delphine.

And before Delphine could utter a word I growled, "Things are going to change around here after he pulls out of this and if he don't it will be your ass."

Delphone looked at the ground with a ghostly white expression. I turned back around to see the ball of darkness had shrunk. Soon streaks of light began to appear as I heard a man shout.

"Fus Ro Dah!"

Light emenated around us until it faded and there surrounded by chains and nets stood a man. He breathed in the light then breathed out with blood-red scales peeling away to show fair white skim. His eyes fluttered open revealing black-ebony pools that soon faded to show vibrant cyan pupils. He head dragon eyes... I slowly ventured towards him and away from Delphine's stretched out hand.

The man towered over me as he kept blinking away the balckness as he shakily reached his hands up to frame my face.

"Dovhakiin," he whispered.

"Odahviing," I gasped.

The man's body vibrated in a purring motion, "I see you have found a new shout?"

I nodded up and down as I gulped nervously. Odahviing peeked over my shoulder and glared at the Blades whom immediately stepped back in fear.

"Farkas," I barked, as soon as I realized Odahviing was nude.

I stood in front of Odahviing, my gown billowing against Skyrim's bold winds.

"Yes, Harbinger," asked Farkas, coming to the front of the line.

"Fetch clothes for our ally," I stated boldly. "We have much to discuss."

Chapter One (cont): Odahviing's P.O.V

I sat within Skyhaven Temple with patched breeches and worn leather boots as the Dragonborn used magic to attempt and heal my wounds.

"I don't understand, why this one won't heal," she grunted.

I peered over my shoulder as I saw heavy scarring that danced across my skin in intricate patterns.

"Maybe it resembles my wings," I pondered aloud.

Scout mumbled, "It's possible."

Finally she gave up as the warmth of healing magic stopped flooding my body as she sighed. She walked around me then stood there to where I had to look up at her.

"What happened in there?"

*FLASHBACK*

The sky had darkened as another dragon roared causing my insticts to prickle into submission and obedience.

Father, I thought.

I heard the beatings of wings as warmth enveloped me and I was surrounded by darkness. And there before me stood a white ethereal human whose features were undefined.

"Odahviing, the Dragonborn will need you more than ever. Mehrunes Dagon will try and use her as a portal to Tamriel, for she is a Septim."

I felt my insides ball up in fear as I tasted blood off my palate.

The figure continued, "You must be prepared for this. She will need you and will want you by her side. I warn you... you will become more attatched as time goes. but for now I send you back to Skyrim not as a dragon but as a man."

*END FLASHBACK*

I blinked a few times as I looked at the Dragonborn and lied, "I have no memory."

She sat there and stared at the ground as she sighed, "How do you feel?"

"Better then I expected. It takes much Drem for this body," I murmured, flexing my hands.

"Scout," hollered the eldery joor man.

So that's her name, I pondered as I smirked.

"Yes, Esbern," Scout asked, her tone of voice showing her annoyance.

A middle-aged woman known as Delphine came up right behind the elder trailed by the younger warriors. Immediately I stood behind the Dragonborn willing to protect her if violence arose.

"We deserve an explanation," stated Delphine, folding her armour plated arms.

Scout frowned as she ventured to Alduin's wall and placed her hand on the stone carving of the World Eater. All the Blades' jaws dropped as they realized what she meant.

"Alduin the World Eater is no more," she said. "And since I had triumphed, Odahviing, pledged his allegiance to me."

"Then why did you come to us injured in his claws," a young woman questioned.

Her question caused an uproar of murmurs among the Blades.

"Silence!"

Everyone hushed their voices as the gazed at the Dragonborn.

"Odahviing is my ally, your ally. He is a brother in arms and will even fight against his own kind to save you," she stated frantically, her eyes darting to look at everyone of them.

Most of the Blades looked down to the ground in shame.

Scout took a deep calming breath then said, "Delphine... you are now stripped of your position in the Blades as is Esbern."

"You can't be serious?! Who will run the Blades," Delphine asked astounded.

"We will," I spoke up, glancing at the Dragonborn with a smile.

Scout blushed and smiled back at me with appreciation.

"This is an outrage," blubbered Esbern.

"If all you joore, mortals, were assumed vicious to one anothe would you kill each other off without giving the other to prove their innocence," I accused.

With that everyone quieted and said nothing more.

"Everyone to your chambers. It has been a long, exciting day," Scout mumbled, rubbing her temples.

The Blades dispersed as two called Scout by the title of "Harbinger" and a few more by the title of "Thane".

And with grace the Dragonborn inclined her head modestly towards their backs as Delphine an Esbern skulked off like pompous trolls. Once they left, the Dragonborn's resolve was shattered. Picking up a dagger she threw it at Alduin's Wall with a war cry causing it to land in between Alduin's stone etched eyes.

"By the Nine Divine is nothing in life easy?! Have they not given me enough to carry as burdens and curses," she exclaimed, punching the table causing it to splinter.

I kept my face void of emotion although my heart screamed to go out to her. I watched as the Dragonborn fell to her knees with her face in her hands. I sighed as I walked over to her, picking her up like a sick child. Automatically her arms wrapped around my neck and her legs around my waist. I kept one hand at the crook of her neck and the other on the outside of her thigh.

"Where's your room," I whispered into her ear.

"Up the stairs. There is a torch on the left side with the symbols of all the Guilds. Pull it and the wall will slide open to reveal the way," she sniffled into my shoulder.

Following the Dovahkiin's instructions, I carried her up the stairs and to the hallway. After I located the torch I removed my hand from her neck causing her to shiver and pulled the lever. The stone bricks folded over one another as they showed a black marble flooring twisted with multiple colors. In awe I stepped forward and looked to see a dragon's skeleton wrapped around a red silken, circular bed with a skull looking over it protectively. My heart lurched as I kept going. The fire place held a bright burning flame with two chairs facing it and a table with mean an sliced cheese in between. Most of the walls were covered with bookshelves filled to the brim with books and pieces of scrolls hanging off the ledge. Four manequins held guild armor an weapons attatched to them with decorative commodities strewn around them. There was also an alchemy lab and weaopons enchanter tucked away into nooks. Finally there was a simple trunk with a weird lock holding it together.

"You want me to put you to bed," I murmured in the Dragonborn's ear.

The young woman nodded as I strode to the bed with smooth steps. Leaning forward i felft the Dragonborn's arms and lefs loosen as I placed her in bed. When I pulled back I saw warm, amber-brown eyes staring back at me in wonder.

"I'm surprised you haven't killed anyone yet," Scout mused teasingly.

I chuckled, "It's a challenge not to, Dovahkiin."

"Haha, I hear you on that," she chuckled.

I smiled down at Scout as she chuckled but soon she glanced up at me an blushed. Soon I realized what position we were in and I chuckled. I eased my chest off of hers as I stood straight.

"Good night, Dragonborn."

I began to walk away till I felt her grab my wrist.

"Wait," she breathed as she batted her eyes then asked. "Will you stay here tonight, please?"

I opened my mouth to turn down her request the shut it as soon as I looked down at her. Her eyes showed whatever bright, child-like innocence she held as her sleek dark-brown braid swept over her right shoulder. I nodded in agreement as she let go of my wrist. I sat down on the edge of her bed as I unlaced my boots. After I pulled them off, I layed down on my side to face the Dragonborn. She smiled at me as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Whats wrong, Scout," I asked, brushing away a tear.

She laid her hand on top of mine, conforming it to the side of her face.

"Odahviing, I'm scared. I'm not ruler material... I don't know whats going to happen but all I know is is that something bad is about to happen. I'm not in fear of my life but all of Tamriel's. And I'm sorry," she mumbled, tears rolling off her face softly.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I brushed my thumb across her cheek then whispered, "What do you have to be sorry for?"

"For turning you into a human, you must hate me," Scout sobbed.

The Dragonborn curled in herself, hiding away from the world. I sighed pulling her close to me allowing her to tuck her face into the nook of my shoulder.

"No I do not hate you Dovahkiin," I reassured as the young woman kept sobbing.

I continued to hold onto her as I gently squeezed more each time as Akatosh's words echoed in my mind.

-.-.-.-

**The thunderous sounds blasted over head as lava crashed against the blood red ground of the plane. Ahead of me was Mehrunes Dagon as he cradled a subconscious woman, whom I couldn't make out in his hand. I turned to see myself chained to the ground in dragon form as I struggled helplessly.**

**"Dovahkiin," I heard myself shout.**

**Turning back I saw a ceremonial alter with five spikes.**

**"This puny mortal you consider 'Dragoborn' was no match for me. Now once again all of Tamriel will once again fear me," Mehrunes Dagon cackled.**

**The Daedric prince lifted his hand and splayed out the Dragonborn neatly as he plucked the new reformed Amulet of Kings away from her breast. Crushing the pendant over the alter caused a red ring to form. I myself couldn't move as I watched my other form struggle. Soon the Dragonborn's groans of pain could be heard. Mehrunes smirked evily as he twisted his hand around and then slammed the Dragonborn into the spikes.**

**I listened to her sickening scream as her wrists, legs and chest were punctured by the spikes. She looked over at my dragon form as she lifted one hand off of its spike to reach out towards me with tears rolling down her cheeks. I listened to her as she drew her last breath and collapsed against the spikes as her blood trickled down the spikes.**

-.-.-.-

I shot up with sweat clinging to my skin as I glanced around to notice I was still in the Dragonborn's chamber. Looking down at the floor I found the young woman gazing at me.

"You were having a nightmare," she croaked, with dried up tear stains on her cheeks.

I sighed, "Yes... one that I would rather not have again."

Scout looked up at me as she crawled up towards me and in between my legs as she wrapped her arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around her small built frame an allowed myself to take solace in her embrace. My chest pained as I realized how badly the dream affected me. Again Akatosh's words echoed in my mind as I gripped the Dovahkiin harder like a lover afraid to lose thier better half.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Dragonborn/Dovahkiin's P.O.V

"Again," I ordered.

Odahviing's human form was hunched over panting. His pitch black hair falling from its halfway pin up and dangled in front of his cyan eyes in tangled strands of sweat. The dragon bone greatsword laid next to him as cuts bled with treckles and bruises began to form. Farkas was on the other side, perfectly unscathed. Odahviing's pale white skin rippled over his tight muscles in his legs, arms and chest. He appeared to be every womans dream husband. A woman could practically trail her finger tips over every inch of his skin and feel every tendon and ligament, dow to the verical v of his pelvis that disappeared beneath his training breeches.

It had only been since last night had I been held by him and that I mised it tremendously. My Amulet of Mara rested against my breast as I wore my Blades gown. The collar cut straight across my shoulders as fur bordered the edges as well as my cuffs and the hem of my dress. The long sleeves passing my hands and engulfing them as the corset sinched my waist. The design of the dress was a bunch of swirls and swords pointing down to the hem of the skirt. All in a mixture of whites, greys, and black with a dash of jade green.

Odahviing once again picked up his sword as he wrapped his other hand on the hilt. Farkas readied himself again in a fighting stance. Till I heard a shriek within Skyhaven Temple. Quickly I pivoted and ran inside the temple as I flew down the stairs that wrapped around Alduin's wall.

"Where is the Listener?!"

I grinned to myself as I slowed down.

"The Listener?! By the Eight, you mean to tell me that my Guildmaster is the leader of misfits," exclaimed a thickly accented voice.

Okay, there is Cicero and Brynjolf, who else is here, I asked myself.

"Nazir, pick me up... I'm tired," complained a child like voice.

"Quiet you she devil," growled a middle aged man.

"Would you stop bickering," snapped an elderly man.

Finally I rounded the corner with Odahviing on my heels to find other members of the Guilds gathered around Delphine and Esbern.

"Is there something you have failed to inform us of Dragonborn," huffed Esbern.

I made it past the last step as I came to a hault causing Odahviing to ram into my back. I staggered foward slightly before I fell Odahviing caught me and pulled me to him causing my back to hit his chest with a soft thud. I looked over my shoulder up at him as he just smiled down at me in reassurance. Finally my eyes met the crowd.

Tolfdir, Brynjolf, Nazir, Babbette and Cicero stood there waiting for my attendence. Farkas and Vilkas joined the rest of them with questioning looks of their own.

Sighing I escaped Odahviing's arms and stood in the center of the crowd.

"Yes I am the Dragonborn, the Dovahkiin, slayer of Alduin the World Eater. And yes I am the leader of the Blades. I am the Listener, the assassin that killed Titus Meade and helped the Dark Brotherhood rise back up to the head of the food chain. I am the Master Theif of the Theives Guild, who delved into Dwarven ruins under the guidance of Nocturnal. But came out richer than ever with the eyes of the Falmer. I am the Arch Mage and I have more then proven that mages can be more then trusted. As a Companion, I have risen to become the Harbinger

"So now all of you know who exactly I am. No more secrets or lies. You either will accept me and my loyalties to all of you or leave the Guild that you have so loyally pledged your allegiance to," I preached, folding my arms below my breasts as I took a defensive pose.

Every single one of them looked at each other till Babbette finally came up and wrapped her little ancient arms around me.

"I'm just glad your safe, Scout," she said as she burned her head in my torso.

I draped my arms over the little vampire's shoulders as I looked at everyone.

"Lass, not everyone is a saint. I don't care what other lives you lead as long as the Theives Guild thrives and your alive," Brynjolf stated with a smile.

"Thanks Bryn," I murmured.

Tolfdir stepped foward, "I'm with the young man. As long as you attend to the College and you are alive thats all that matters."

I looked over to Farkas and Vilkas whom simply smiled in agreement. Finally I turned to face the Blades with Delphine and Esbern at the front.

"What say you," Odahviing seethed, before I could say anything.

Odahviing ventured foward and came toe to toe with the Blades as he stood in fromt of me an Babbette as a sheild. I loosely let go of Babbette and knudged her towards Cicero and Nazir. I strode to stand bu Odahviing whose cyan eyes glowed with piercing defiance. The scarred pattern on his back glowing a fiery red.

"We cannot sway the Dragonborn's decision. As long as she lives, we don't care," Delphine stated, glaring back at Odahviing.

I heard a rumble as Odahviing growled in hatred. I moved in front of him as I placed my hands on his chest.

"Odahviing," I whispered.

He looked down at me and his eyes immediately softened. His eyes lost their bright glow but still contained their vibrance. Odahviing brought his hands up to frame my face.

"Krosis, Dovahkiin," he murmured, touching his forehead to mine.

I sighed breathing him in until I heard whispers an the shuffling of feet through the thick stone wall. Everyone began to look at each other as they pulled out their weapons. I grabbed Odahviing's hand as I rushed to my roomwhile scooping up Babbette. We were being invaded.

"Nobody move till i get back," I ordered.

I pulled the lever leading to my room as I entered my chambers and sat Babbette on the bed. I walked over to the "Savior's Hide", newly repaired. I ripped off my corset and ress as I threw on my leather garments and then "Savior's Hide". I turned around to see Babbette piddling with her fingers and Odahviing staring at the ground red faced. I strapped the Blade of Woe to my thigh, and attached the quiver of glass arrows to my back along with the Nightengale Bow.

"I can fight, Sister," Babbette whined.

I kissed the vampire's forehead and said, "My little she devil... you may be strong to take down any normal person within Skyrim but not against an unkown enemy whose strengths are also unknown."

"May Sithis watch over you, Listener."

I nodded to Odahviing to follow me. We walked back down the hallway as I punched the button causing the room to vanish from sight. Finally I stopped and turned to face Odahviing.

"I need you to turn back into a dragon."

Odahviing stared at me dumbfoundedly then stated, "Dovahkiin, I have no knowledge of how to do that."

I sighed in frustration as I grabbed a war axe and shoved it into his hands.

"Then you better start fighting like a human."

I pivoted around to start walking back towards the awaiting group I drew the Nightengale Bow as I pointed to Bryn and Cicero to follow me. We walked down the hall that led to the Blood Seal. I crouched down in a sneaking position.

"Be careful," Esbern hissed, causing it to echo down the hallway.

I breathed in as I gently pushed the door open and crept to the ledge, to discover the cavern below me to be full of Thalmor agents as they tried to figure out the first puzzle. I pulled away from the ledge with my eyese wide.

"By the Divines," I gasped.

"Erm... Listener, may I be so kind to make a suggestion? Hehe," chuckled Cicero darkly.

I looked over at Cicero whose wicked smile and the sparkle in his eyes only meant one thing. Slaughter. I shook my head at Cicero as I pivoted and snuck back to the door. I silently closed the door behind us and rushed toward the group.

"Odahviing go get Babbette," I ordered as I added, "The Thalmor are here."

Odahviing turned and rushed down the hallways as Delphine paled. Soon Odahviing came back with a sleeping Babbette cradled in his arms. He handed her over to Cicero who held her while humming his strange, sadistic hum.

"We've got to scale down the side of the courtyard. It's our best chance to escape," I stated, tightening my quiver strap.

Everyone nodded towards me as Cicero prodded Babbette awake.

"Wakey-wakey, dear," he cooed gently.

I turned around to face Odahviing as he gazed at me with worry. I padded my way over to him as I rested my hands on his chest as he wrapped his own hands around mine, engulfing them.

"What's wrong?"

Odahviing looked down at me with his dull, sad eyes.

"I am afraid for the first time in my life, Dovahkiin."

"Of what," I whispered.

"That I will not be able to protect you," he replied.

I leaned against Odahviing with my forehead against his chest as he rested his lips upon my crown.

"Zu Asll Hiu, Dovahkiin," Odahviing whispered, as his body quivered in fear.

I pulled away to look up Odahviing as I saw him gazing down at me. Slowly he leaned in as he cupped my face and kissed me. Our lips gently danced together as our heart beats sped up. Finally I pulled away lettting out a strand of very visible breath. I looked upon Odahviing with a smile as he smiled back with a chuckle.

"Winged Snow Hunter.. can't help it," he chuckled, his hands still holding my face.

"What did you say to me in the Dragon Tongue? Before you kissed me," I questioned.

Odahviing smiled meekly, "Drem, Scout. All in good time."

I bit my tongue back forcing myself not to argue as I nodded. Turning back to the group who stood there with patience. I motioned my head for everyone to follow me as I made my way to the courtyard doors. Without thinking of being catious, I opened the door to find the Thalmor alread scaling over the cliff with others poking at the chains that had recently trapped Odahviing.

"Thalmor," I screamed, as I drew my bow and knocked in a arrow.

I released it with a quick breath as it landed in between an agents eyes before they could all draw their weapons. I felt Babbette clutch onto me as I kept drawing arrows as she launched ice spikes at the Thalmor. Cicero and Nazir fought back to back as the little jester's duel blades cut through the air like it was nothing. Brynjolf and Tolfdir had teamed up, Brynjolf attacked and Tolfdir threw up ward after ward defending against the Thalmor's attacks. The twins fought side by side pushing the Thalmor off the cliff and lastly the Blades were spread out fighting one on one. Odahviing was shouting more Thalmor off the cliff.

Thats when I heard the clicks of a crossbow, looking over I saw. Elenwyn aiming for Odahviing. To me, at that moment time seemed to freeze. I felt myself lunge foward as I shouted.

"Wuld Nah Kest!"

The wind rushed around me as I placed myelf between the arrow and Odahviing. And with a sickening rip of flesh tore into my shoulder. Soon time seemed to speed back up. I felt my back hit the ground with a thud as I heard all of my titles at once. I felt an arm wrap underneath my shoulders as I was lifted up to see. Odahviing gazing down at me. His eyes glowing like they were earlier as he yanked out the arrow causing me to scream out in pain. I heard Elenwyn wail in pain as Babbette hissed. I tasted blood on my mouth as I looked at Odahviing.

"You have to change back and help them," I croaked.

"I don't know how Dragonborn," he murmured with the battle waging around us.

I readjusted my body away from him as I took a quick breath causing blood to ooze from my wound and shouted, "Mun Kotin Dovah!"

I looked up, pain gripping me, I listened to Odahviing's screams of agony become roars. Soon I felt the ground quake and shiver as I saw a massive red clawed wing land in front of me.

"I am Odahviing protector of the Dovahkiin, hear my roar of diefiance," growled the dragon.

I heard the Thalmor drop their weapons and run away in cowardice as some even jumped off the ledge. Odahviing's face wrapped around to look into my eyes.

"Don't let the fires die, not now and not yet," he murmmured as he took flight, as I closed my eyes.

I felt my head be lifted up and placed in someone's lap and when I opened my eyes I found a injured Babbette cradling me as the others flocked towards me as Odahviing unleashed hell fire onto the Thalmor. Babbette had a dagger injury to her side that was already healing as little tears streamed down her face as Cicero hovered over my wound.

"Everything will be ok, Listener, hmmm? You'll see," he mumbled, as his lips quivered.

Farkas and Vilkas leaned on one another as they were both covered in burns, and the Blades disposed of the fallen Thamlmor. Tolfdir brought over a limping Brynjolf who had an arrow to the knee. While Nazir paced back and forth with a fresh gash above his brow. And Babbette just stroked my forehead and hummed.

Swallowing more blood I ordered, "Tell Odahviing to light up the entrance to Karthspire, the bastards are in there also."

Hearing my order, Nazir shouted up to Odahviing as he kept flying overhead. Tolfdir knelt by me and began the healing process.

"She is torn up bad, I'm surprised she hasn't bled out yet," the old man mumbled, as warmth flooded my shoulder.

"Yol Toor Shul!"

The shout echoed as the screams of the Thalmor collided along with it. We all heard the staggering of feet as we turned to see Elenwyn sway as a pool of blood matted against her face.

"You will pay for this Dragonborn! You will pay dearly," shrieked Elenwyn, as she jumped off the cliff.

Nazir rushed after her and cursed, "Bloody Altmer made it into the river and escaped."

Soon the beating of wings were heard as Odahviing landed near all of us while Delphine and Esbern kept their distance away from the beast. Once he landed, he hovered his head over me protectively. I swallowed thickly as I raised up my uninjured arm to touch the dragon's snout.

"Krosis, Dovahkiin... I was unable to protect you," Odahviing said, causing my hand to hum with the reverbirations of his voice.

Tofldir finally stopped healing as he gasped and flexed his hands, "I am no healer but that should help tremendously, not to mention speed up the healing process."

Letting my hand slide away from Odahviing's snout, Bryn and Cicero hauled me up to my feet as I let out a grunt of pain.

"I have to go to Cyrodiil," I stated, cradling my injured arm.

"Why lass," Brynjolf asked as Tolfdir healed his injuries.

I sighed as I looked towards Odahviing for guidance.

"She is a Septim," Odahviing said.

"How do you know," Esbern whispered, gazing at me in shock.

"When I was unconscious, Akatosh came to me with my ancestors. Martin Septim and the Hero of Kvatch had a hidden relation causing her to be with child. Hence the Septim blood line has been carried on through me. Akatosh and the Hero of Kvatch have both told me to go to the abandoned Wenyon Priory and within the walls is a chest that holds answers," I explained.

"Answers to what, Listener? Why would they give a dead drop to go to that contains information for a unknown reason," asked Nazir, as he stroaked his goatee.

Before I could reply, Odahviing made a terrifying statement.

"The Dovahkiin is a portal for Mehrunes Dagon to attempt to come through to Tamriel."

I gaped at Odahviing as an uproar broke out among everyone.

"How do you know this," Vilkas asked Odahviing.

The dragon huffed in annoyance as he replied, "While I was being changed into a man, Akatosh told me."

"Then you lied to me," I breathed.

Odahviing turned to face me, "To protect you, Dovahkiin. You had enough to worry about with the Blades acting like children."

I looked at him knowing he was right but soon I felt his snout knudge me gently.

"Get your gear, Dovahkiin. We are going to Cyrodiil," Odahviing informed.

"We need to stop and get supplies in Falkreath," I stated.

-.-.-.-

I walked down the cobble stone streets of Falkreath and away from the woods where Odahviing was hidden away. Thalmor agents had a Falkreath guard on his knees as a woman and a child stood on the gallows surrounded by executioners. I pulled up my hood around my face as the sleeves covered up my hands as the front of my cloak started in a split at my belt revealing my many pouches and tight leather pants with straps criss crossing. My leather boots metal heels clicked loudly as a dagger on the insides of my boots rubbing against each other as I walked and the Blade of Woe strapped to my hip. And as always the Nightengale Bow accompanied with a quiver of glass arrows strapped to my back. I approached the trading store's door as the wind blew my hood back. I gasped as the cold nipped at my cheeks.

The guard who was on his kneews met my eyes as his widened and he immeidately whipped back around to face the Thalmor agents. Brushing the incident aside I entered the store.

"Greetings traveler! Please if you see anything you like, I will be more than happy to assist you," exclaimed the owner.

I smiled at the owner warmly as I began to browse the potions till I heard the quickness of feet.

"If I do this, will my family be released," asked a voice of a timid man.

Then I heard a pompous voice follow in reply, "Of course."

Before I had time to react, a torch was chucked through one of the windows and landed on the shop owner. Screams filled the shop as the owner ran around frantically as everything else soon caught fire. I snatched the bag of gold and jewels as I tied the pouch to my belt. I grabbed a knapsack off the shelf as smoke began to fill up the store. I coughed as I grabbed my face cover, attached to my hood, and pulled it over my face. Jerking the knapsack open I dumped as many potions off the shelf and into the knapsack as I could. I swapped out the Nightengale Bow with the knapsack as I pulled a few arrows from the quiver. I squinted my eyes as I approached the window closest to the gallows.

"You lying bastard! You said if I destroyed the Dragonborn, my family would be spared!"

I watched as the guard graveled at the Thalmors feet and struggled against them. Finally I realized I had had enough. I lept through the window, rolling on the ground into a crouch and sucked in a breath for a shout.

"Tiid Klo Ul!"

Time began to slow as I drew in a breath as I pulled back both the arrows knocked into place then released them as time began to speed back up. I watched as one arrow cut threw both the ropes and the other landing in the executioners chest. The executioner fell to the ground causing all the other Thalmor agents to turn towards me.

"Attack!"

All the Thalmor came at me in a wave as i kept my face down as I smirked at the ground. Throwing aside my bow, I threw each sides of my robe away at my hips as I quickly crouched down to retrieve my daggers, holding them to where the blades caressed the side of my voice. Standing up with both my daggers I drew in a breath for another shout.

"Su Grah Dun!"

Air soon snaked and slithered around my hand as it whistled off the edge of my blades. Two Thalmor approached me first as I ran up to one, slashing his throat causing a spray of ruby red blood to spatter my face. With a smirk I thrusted my other dagger up his ribs. Both of them fell to the ground as the air left hands. My head whipped around as I saw the commanding officer attempting to flee. I grabbed a knife off my belt as I aimed at the back of his calf. The knife struck true as he fell in agony.

"Gah, by the Eight," he growled.

I approached hiim slowly and silently as he tried clawing away as I hooked my boot under his chest and flipped him over.

"Why are the Thalmor trying to murder me," I hissed, getting down in his face as on one of my hands wrapped around his throat.

"Oh, look at this! The all might Dragonborn, hero of Skyrim and all of Tamriel, doesn't even realize the balance of powere and allegiance is beginning to shift," he chuckled between gasps of air.

I gazed down at him in horror as I glared back and snarled, "What do you mean?! Tell Me?!"

"Not on your life," stated the Thalmor.

He quickly threw me off balance as he clutched an amulet that quickly sent strands of lightening throughout his body. His body fell limply to the ground as his eyes stared up lifelessly at me. Growling I began to search his body as I came across a leaf of papers. Pulling them from the body I saw the Thalmor Embassy seal. I leaned back down and ripped the knife I threw from the man's calf to use to break the seal. I opened the letter and my eyes widened in fear. The Thalmor are planning to take over Skyrim.

I ran over to the guard who was crying on his wife's shoulder while holding their daughter. I tore them apart as I looked up at the man but stopped him from apologizing.

"I don't care what you did, I would have done the same thing but now you must help me."

Chapter Two (cont): Odahviing's P.O.V

I peered down off the ledge as I stay perched at, my eyes fixed on the pathway Scout was supposed to come back on. But the black smoke from Falkreath left me concerned.

The sun is beginning to set, I pondered to myself, She should have been back by now.

My wings began to itch as I heard the quick beats of horse hooves. I swung my head around to find Scout mounted on her steed, Shadowmere. She quickly slid off as she patter her horses nose.

"Dovahkiin, need I know what was wrong," I questioned, worry coating my voice.

She held up one hand as she pulled down her face cover. The top half of her face was covered in soot as places on the edges of her robe were burned an singed. I watched her as she approached a small pool of water.

"Thalmor agents attacked me while I was gathering supplies."

My chest rumbled with anger as I huffed a puff of smoke watching her wash the soot from her face. I shifted my body as I leaned my face foward.

"Are you injured?"

Scout smiled up at me gently as she touched my snout. I breathed her in detecting no fresh wounds except her wound she recieved from Skyhaven Temple. I sighed in relief as I pulled away.

"Odahviing, we must part," Scout whispered, looking up at me in sorrow.

"What have I done to deserve such abandonment," I asked.

"The Thalmor are planning to overtake Skyrim. I must go to Cyrodiil and go to Wenyon Priory. If there is evidence there that I am a Septim I will got to the Imperial City an go beforethe Council and claim myself as the rightful heir. If they believe me then I can bring back aid for Skyrim," Scout explained, wiping her wet hands on her pants.

I watched as the drips of water slid down her pants as an image of my human hands doing the same as it flashed in my mind.

She will need you and want you by her side and I warn you... you will become more attached as time goes on.

As Akatosh's words echoed in my head, I heard Scout saying my name.

"Odahviing? Are you all right?"

I blinked a few times then looked down at her.

"My apologies Scout, what were you saying?"

"You must travel around Skyrim. Find Paarthurnax and the other dragons. Persuade them to help defend Skyrim and the rest of Tamriel," she stated bluntly.

I gawked at down at Scout as I soon began to let out short, crazy sounding laughs.

"Dovahkiin, do you know what your asking me isn't anywhere near possible," I roared, fury coating my voice and judgement, "The Dovah would never help the joore."

The small woman grabbed both sides of my snout as she gazed into my eyes.

"It may seem impossible but I bleieve you can turn it all around. And it won't be us fighting for our lives... the Dovah will be too."

As her words sunk in, my anger turned into fear.

I would fight for this woman because I love her... yet she doesn't know that nor do my brothers and sisters. I wonder if she shares the same concerns? But if my kind is threatened, my feelings for the Dovahkiin aside... they would show concern.

Sighing silently I murmured, "I will see what I can do... would you turn me into a human real quick?"

Instead the Dovahkiin folded her arms letting swirls of light flow from her and into me as knowledge filled my mind. She gave me the understanding of both the shouts needed for my transformations.

"Dovah Kotin Mun," I shouted.

The process of changing into a human was less painful then the first but still had its hinges. Once things became clear I saw Scout had her body turned away from me while one arm was twisted around holding a set of robes for me to wear. After I slipped my arms through, while scales were peeling off, I tied my sash and cleared my throat. Scout turned back to face me. After a few moments she came rushing foward and wrapped her arms around me.

"I faced the World Eater, but now I'm even more scared to step out of Skyrim then I was facing Alduin," Scout whispered trembling.

"What are you so scared of Dovahkiin," I murmured, rubbing her back soothingly.

Scout pulled away, sliding her hands up to frame my face.

"What if we found out this information too late? What if I don't return on time and what if you... you're dead along with everyone else? What if Mehrunes Dagon gets ahold of me while I'm in Cyrodiil," breathed Scout, tears crawling down her cheeks and fear visible in her eyes.

I brushed them away as I let out a slow steady breath.

"Dovahkiin, I am no seer. I cannot tell you what the future holds or what the past held. Akatosh chose you because he believes you are the one strong enough to be able to handle all of this. He believes yours spirit and soul were strong enough hence why he gave you this life. You are a descendant of the Septim bloodline, even though you didn't choose it. A strong and independent line whom showed courage throughout the ages. You carry that stregth, I know you do. So stay strong for me, Dovahkiin."

Scout looked up at me and nodded her head as I heard her gulp then she murmured," Promise me you will be here when I get back?"

My chest twisted into knots as I looked down at her.

"I promise."

Scout smiled up at me as she stood on her tip toes and kissed my jaw. I grabbed her chin with my hand as I wrapped the other around her waist as I brought her lips to mine. Our lips danced awhile as both of us forgot the world around us. Our lips danced awhile as both of forgot the world around us. Once we pulled away, our breaths could be seen and we chuckled softly together.

"I will never get tired of that," Scout breathed with a smile.

"Neither will I," I whispered.

Scout looked up the mountain path with a mournful path as she let go of me slowly. She looked back at me as I nodded to her understandingly... we both knew it was time for her to leave. She pulled her cowl back up as she walked over to Shadowmere. She grabbed the bridle and flung herself onto the horse.

"All the holds know you are an ally, they will not harm you. All the small settlements have been evacuated to them, and they have been reinforced. But they need more muscle... they need dragons, Odahviing," Scout said, her eyes pleading, "My kind is willing to put the past behind us, is yours?"

Her question rang out in my ears as I furrowed my eyebrows. She had a point, would my kind work with the humans?

"Watch the skies," I heard her murmur.

Soon I heard the beating of hooves as they faded away. Only one thing was well known, I needed to call on Paarthurnax.

-.-.-.-

I sat perched on the Throat of the World as my mind drifted to Scout. Everything about her has been haunting me everywhere I go since she left a few days ago. And since then I have been shouting for Paarthurnax but with no answer.

"Paar Thur Nax!"

My voice echoed off the mountain till it faded out to nothing. I bowed my head in frustration as I saw one of the Grey Beards bringing me two slaughtered horkers to eat. Ever since I had come to this mountain they have more than welcomed me. The Grey Beard bowed to me and then shuffled away from me an down the mountain path. Only one of the men were able to talk in Zul, but I didn't know his name then again I didn't really care remember it or memorize it. i glided down to the horkers and began to tear into their blubber. After I devoured the first horker I soon heard a roar of a dragon. Lifting my head, I saw Paarthurnax descending down upon the mountain followed by many other dragons. I hurried up and scarfed down the other horker as Paarthurnax came towards me.

"Odahviing, Drem Yol Lok."

"Drem Yol Lok, Paarthurnax," I replied, anxiety gripping at me.

The old dovah came closer as he looked me in the eyes and said, "Rumors have been whispered among the skies, brother. That you have been helping aid the Dovahkiin."

"I have been," I confessed.

"Mind informing us why," Paarthurnax inquired, calm and collected.

I puffed my chest and took a breath, "I had pledged to the Dovahkiin if she defeeared Aludin she could call upon me for aid in battle, no matter who the enemy is."

I soon heard the murmurs of dragons reach my ears as I turned back to Paarthurnax.

"The High Elves are planning to overthrow Keizaal, Paarthurnax we must help the humans."

Paarthurnax looked at me as if I was a newborn fledgeling instead of a full grown dragon. Soon he began to laugh as he threw his head in laughter casuing the other dragons to join him uneasily.

"Enough," my voice boomed.

All the dragons soon hushed with a flinch, including Paarthurnax.

I advanced on Paarthurnax with a growl showing my teeth as smoke billowed from my nostrils.

"Invaders are coming to our home Keizall, to Skyrim! And yet we cannot put a war behind us?! Can you blame the joore for fighting against our rien? What if they tried that with us?! We would fight back as well! These newfound invaders plan to overthrow the joore and us, take over everything the can! Do we all want to return to our burial mounds cause I dont!"

All the dragons began whispering in fear as Paarthurnax's eyes soon showed fear and reason. Then he spoke to me.

"Are the joore willing work with us?"

I nodded towards Paarthurnax as he sighed.

"Maybe after this the bond between joore and Dovah could be restored, Paarthurnax," I replied then added, "The Dragonborn has already gone to Cyrodiil to retrieve help. And the people of Skyrim are going to more than welcome our help."

Paarthurnax nodded as he listend then sighed, "Where do we start and what will you have us do?"

**AUTHORS NOTE: SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG EVERYONE! I HAVE HAD A MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK AND BTW IF THE STORY SEEMS RUSHED, BLAME ONE OF MY BETA READERS -_- HE RUSHED ME! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY, I WILL BEGIN WORKING ON CHAPTER THREE ASAP! HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE :)**


End file.
